


A Touch So Good

by Writinginstardust



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Choking, F/M, Masturbation, Mild Choking Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, dear lord this is filthy, i need to go to confession, like really smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Nikolai is working late. You're bored and horny and decide to take it upon yourself to distract him. It works perhaps a little too well.Look there's very little plot to this it's just pure smut.





	A Touch So Good

It was the middle of the night and Nikolai was  _ still  _ doing paperwork. Lounging on a couch near his desk, I watched him. He was in desperate need of a break. Fortunately, I was bored, impatient, sexually frustrated, and more than willing to bother my king and boyfriend. He'd done the same thing every night for a week anyway and there was only so long I could put up with it.

"Nikolai, I'm  _ bored _ ," I whined at him. He didn't even turn around. Asshole.

"Entertain yourself then. Or go to bed."

"Only if you do." It was a challenge and he knew it. He'd normally rise to it but not tonight.

"I'll be done in a bit." He said it in such a way that I knew I wouldn't get what I wanted. Time to switch tactics.

I made myself comfier on the couch and popped the button on my trousers. A quick tug had my shirt loosened and untucked, giving me the space to slide my hand beneath. My other dipped into my underwear and slid down at a slow, teasing pace the way Nikolai's always did.

Normally I'm not particularly noisy, though Nikolai has a knack for changing that, but tonight I had a point to make and a boyfriend to distract so I let myself be loud. 

I kept my touches light and fleeting at first, trying to mimic the way Nikolai liked to do it, but those touches always left me desperate for more. A few soft moans slipped out and I saw Nikolai still at his desk. Grinning, I slipped my hand lower. The loud moan and arching of my back off the couch when I slid a finger inside were completely instinctual and not even slightly faked. My eyes fluttered shut and my breathing sped up as I moved my finger and added a second. It finally made Nikolai snap.

One moment he'd been sat watching me, the next he was kneeling over me on the couch and ripping my hand away. I opened my eyes and met his. The hunger in them did all sorts of wonderful things to me and I shuddered in anticipation.

He didn't say anything but drew my hand up to his lips and slipped my fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them gently, running his skilled tongue around until they were clean and my breathing was coming out in erratic puffs. Saints, the things that tongue could do… Wetness pooled in my underwear at just the thought.

Lips were suddenly pressed together, making me gasp and allowing Nikolai to slide his tongue into my mouth. He was nothing if not thorough, giving me a taste of what lay in store. I was a wreck by the time he was done. His hands, previously gripping my hips, finally started moving as his mouth switched its focus to my neck. One slid up, beneath my shirt, and settled on my chest. The other slid down. It toyed with my underwear, not quite finding its way inside but occasionally brushing over where I needed it most. It was just enough to make me squirm.

"Saints...Nikolai, please…" I whined. I was too desperate to even care how pathetic I sounded.

"Please what? Tell me what you want or I'll get back to my paperwork."

"You wouldn't…" He raised an eyebrow 

"Do you want to risk it?" I didn't. I could tell he wanted this but he always had more restraint than I did and could very well leave me wanting if he chose to. 

I shook my head. "No."

He grinned and slipped his hand into the top of my underwear. So close. I thought I might explode if he didn't do something soon.

"Well then, tell me what you want."

"You," I breathed out shakily as his fingers trailed lightly along my pelvis.

"You have me." Saints, he was really going to make me work for it.

"I want your hands, your mouth, I want everything. I want to feel you inside me and against me. I want you to fuck me until I can't see straight and then I want you to do it all over again. I want you to ignore your work for one night and pay attention to  _ me _ instead." Heat rushed to my cheeks as I blurted all that, the embarrassment almost too strong to get the words out. The air was still, heavy. A shaky exhale broke the silence.

"Shit." Well, it was nice to know I could surprise him.

In one swift move Nikolai's lips were against mine again, his fingers were dipping into me, and his body was pressing me into the couch. The moan that followed was obscene. Two fingers curled perfectly and my hips bucked wildly at the sensation. He was moving much too slowly though.

I expected him to keep going at that infuriating pace for a while, but he didn't. Instead, after a few thrusts, he stopped moving altogether and I whined at him. It was choked off quickly by a gasp when he started stroking that sensitive spot inside me, his thumb coming up to circle my clit in time. I clenched around his fingers, already far too close. His movements sped up when he noticed and I felt myself pushed rapidly towards orgasm. 

"Nikolai...I'm-" I couldn't even get the warning out properly.

"I know darling, let go." His own voice was ragged and his mouth moved to suck on the sensitive skin of my neck right after. It had me gasping but the pet name was what sent me over the edge. He so rarely used them and it sounded so good falling from his lips. I came with a cry of his name and clung to the back of his shirt as waves of pleasure washed through me. He didn't stop moving until I was squirming away.

Removing his fingers slowly, he pulled away slightly and brought them up to his mouth. Giving me a short time to recover, he licked them clean, the action absolutely filthy, and  _ saints _ , that should not have been as hot as it was. The restbite didn't last long though. As soon as he was done he practically tore my trousers off and knelt with his head between my legs. 

Everything was overwhelming heat. Hands gripping my hips, a burning brand on my skin. Lips tracing my inner thigh, searing. Breath ghosting against my core like steam. My mind melted when his tongue dipped in to taste. 

There were no teasing touches this time. Nikolai knew he was skilled here, knew what he could do to me and how easily he could have me seeing stars. He relished in it and never held back.

I couldn't control myself as Nikolai's tongue worked against me, moans spilling out as he switched between fucking me with his tongue and licking at my clit. I came in less than a minute. And Nikolai licked up every drop like he might die without it.

Practically spent, I collapsed on the couch and fought to get my breathing back to normal. I'd asked him to fuck me, pretty much  _ begged _ him to, and I knew I was going to need this break. I let him take my shirt off, not helping but not hindering him either, and then I lay naked in front of him. There was a time when I was embarrassed and self-conscious about it but after all the things Nikolai and I had done, this was nothing.

I tugged lightly on his shirt, wanting it gone, but he didn't grant my silent request. He undid his trousers instead and pulled them down just slightly along with his pants. Just enough to free his cock. Sitting on the couch now, he pulled me into his lap and placed a kiss to the back of my neck.

"Okay?" He asked. However horny he might be, never let it be said that Nikolai wasn't an incredibly considerate lover. I nodded, turning my head to kiss him quickly before rising up on my knees and lining myself up. Nikolai's hands gripped my hips, helping steady me and support my weight as I slowly sank down on his cock.

I leaned forward, bracing myself on Nikolai's knees as I adjusted to the fullness of having him completely inside me. It still took a minute even after all the times we'd been together. 

Featherlight kisses trailed across my shoulders and Nikolai's hands slipped from my hips to link with mine as he gently pulled me back up to lean against his chest. It was so soft all of a sudden and I happily basked in the affectionate lull. I could probably stay like that forever. If it weren't for the fact that we were both desperate to come at least.

As he placed increasingly heated kisses up my neck, I shifted in Nikolai's lap. Raising my hips just a little before grinding down on him. A muffled curse and I was biting down on a grin. I raised my hips more this time and dropped down slowly. The leisurely pace was almost unbearable but I knew it was torture for him and I could feel it now. The way his body was tense as he held back the urge to grab my hips and make me move faster. That restraint wouldn't last for long and I looked forward to when it broke.

That turned out to be sooner than expected. I only managed to move a few times before he growled and took control. He pulled me down faster until I took the hint and started doing it myself. But I was too sensitive. I wasn't going to last long.

Nikolai threaded his fingers through my hair and tugged my head to the side. He started lavishing my neck with hot, open-mouthed, kisses, occasionally whispering obscene things in my ear that made my hips stutter every time.

A hand slid between my legs again and it was almost too much. I could barely keep any sort of rhythm but I tried my hardest as the knot in my stomach grew tighter and tighter, just waiting to come undone. Nikolai's other hand slid from my hair, caressing my cheek, thumb brushing softly over my bottom lip as his kisses gentled for a moment. It trailed down further. The kisses turned hot and hard again, creating marks for everyone to see in the morning. His hand stopped at my throat, applying gentle pressure and drawing out a broken moan. I could barely keep moving.

Nikolai began thrusting up into me when my hips finally stuttered and stopped, his pace relentless. I lay back on his chest and let him fuck me into oblivion. After only a few thrusts I came hard but Nikolai wasn't close to finished yet. 

When the high faded I expected him to pull out. To let me finish him off with my hands or mouth since he hadn't come with me. Three orgasms was a lot and I was hypersensitive to every touch. It was where we usually stopped. Not today apparently. He lifted me from his lap and laid me on the couch and for a second I thought that was it. He pushed back into me in the next second and I practically screamed at the overstimulation. It still felt amazing though.

"Nikolai- ...I-" saints, I could barely speak. He knew me well enough to guess at what I was saying though.

"I know darling," he panted in my ear, not stilling his hips for a moment. "Just one more. Come once more for me." I'd never thought I had another in me before but when he said it like that I knew I would.

He was getting closer, his trusts growing sloppy after only a minute, and I was right there with him. My body was trembling and wrecked, the only thing I could do was cling to his shirt while he pushed me to the edge. My voice was even more wrecked, whimpers and the odd gasp the only sounds I could manage anymore. A few more thrusts and it was over for us both.

Stars filled my vision until it whited out and the sound of Nikolai's low groan became all I could hear. Warmth flooded through me and Nikolai stilled, leaning his forehead against mine and holding me as my body shook in the aftermath. I don't know how long we stayed like that, everything was a blur and my mind shut down. The only things I felt through the haze were the hands at my waist and the breath fanning my face.

Eventually Nikolai pulled away and sat up. He slid out of me, shooting a jolt through my body and leaving me feeling empty. I whined, wanting him to come back, and he reached over to run his fingers through my hair.

"I should distract you more often," I sighed once I finally found the ability to speak again. He chuckled and pulled me into his side. 

"Only if you do it like that."

"That won't be a problem."


End file.
